Some Run Away
by BlackStarChild
Summary: A rouge Time Lady with a TARDIS. Not enough companions and far too many Doctors. Follow them on their quests: Hers to get back home and his to uncover the secrets of the girl with two hearts


**Preface: ****Some Run Away**

_They made me look into the Untempered Schism. _

_A Gap in the fabric of reality. _

_Some are inspired. _

_Some run away. _

_And some go mad. _

**Gallifrey Year Unknown**

Her eyes squinted at the harshness of the brightness of the two large suns as they made their way into the middle of sky, one across from the other. As much as it hurt her eyes she didn't mind it, she welcomed the suns in any way that she could have them after being without them for so long and not knowing when she will get the chance to see them again. She had not paid much attention to the High Council who watched her every move, who watched as she closed her eyes and lifted her face towards the sky and relished in the hot heat that greeted her like an old friend. She had known this would happen soon or later, she had seen many possible outcomes and they all ended in her destruction, all but one and she was determined to make it to her one hundred year mark, but it all came down to morals and if she had any. She knew that the war was fast approaching, she could feel it riding on the wind towards them, the war that she had unknowingly set into motion with careless words that she had thought nothing of. The Lord President knew that she would rather flee like a coward than to stay and fight like the warrior they tried to train her to be in their meaningless war. The High Council had no clue as to what they were setting themselves for when they had taken her from her home and from her mother at the tender age of eight and made her endure the Untempered Schism.

_They made me look into the Untempered Schism. _

_A gap in the fabric of reality, allowing me to see all that is and all that could be._

_Some get inspired, some run away and some go mad. _

_I was never such which category I feel into. _

The Lord President had showed her off to the entire city in all of her unwashed glory. As she looked below her, where the entire city resided she could see her father standing out among the crowd. He was beaming up at her with a large toothy grin as if what she was being forced to do was an honor as if it was something to be proud of. She had seen the same look in her mothers eyes when she has succeeded sucking in the Semptra at the age of five, something that few of her people were able to do, something that marked her as special, or so she heard. She had listened to the Lord President give such an inspirational speech about winning the up coming war, but she knew differently. She knew that when all else failed and men, women and children began to die she would be called forth and the pressure to save Gallifrey would be a heavy burden to bare. The Lord President was counting on her to be able to unleash the power that was welled up inside her and save the race from extinction, but she felt nothing for the Time Lords, including her father. She would not mind if their race ceased to exist, after everything they had done to her, in her eyes it was nothing less than they deserved. So when the time came, she had done what any child holding a grudge would, she left them to fight their own battles. She was not going to sacrifice herself for a cause that she did not believe in. She heard the explosions as she ran away as fast as she could towards the TARDIS'. She never gave a second look to the wounded and the dead she didn't care, all she cared was getting out with her life intact. She was not stupid enough to believe that the war would ever be won because both sides were just as stubborn as the other and they all believed that they were the most superior race in existence. She couldn't fly a TARDIS but that had not stopped her from clicking buttons, flipping switches, turning wheels and jiggling knobs until she was flying through space and time. She didn't care where she landed or when just as long as she was far away from Gallifrey and the Time War she created.


End file.
